I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: I was born too late, into a world that doesn't care. I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair.


_**Celia POV**_

I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair. Back in '77 and '69 when things were so much kinder then they are today. The music was real and the singers didn't use auto-tune like they do now, it annoys me when they do that. Radio was king and no performer had dreamed of miming words and learning lip sync. Everything was real back then, even the rumours. There wasn't any expense claiming MPs or any phone hacking, it was almost peaceful and mellow. Sure Elvis died and a guitarist disappeared for seven months in 1977 but there were funny times. One of the most memorable times would be when The Sex Pistols attempted to interrupt Queen Elizabeth's Silver Jubilee by singing the national anthem from a boat on the River Thames, I still think they were arrested for no reason. All they were doing was showing national pride.

Not everybody drove a car in those days, it was safer on the roads and greener. It's every Eco's dream to convince the prime minister to ban the use of cars, the country would be a lot greener and healthier if he did that. We could ride around on pedal bikes like they used to do when pop stars were just a myth and the media couldn't buy your soul. Taylor rides around on her pedal bike, even if she is using it to weave through traffic and alley ways after a small scale robbery. People used to grow their own vegetables and use manure on their soil. Those were the days I wish I was born in.

We didn't know everything, there were still things to be discovered and adventures to go on. Now the only adventures left to go on are on video games which is a shame. The imaginations of children are being drained and wiped out because we now know everything. We have nothing left to do but learn about other peoples discoveries and fascinating adventures. All we can do is wish that we, the youth of today, could have that chance. Computers used to be so scary that people avoided them at all costs. It would be impossible to see a teenage boy sat in his room on a bright, sunny day playing on a brick of plastic.

My parents were my age back in those years, they had the chance to shape the future but they didn't take it. They could've preserved the way of the hippie years and saved what we now call the present. If I had the chance to live in that era I would've done something great for the planet. I would've made the importance of recycling clear and warned people about the effects of global warming. I could've done something great for the world if I wasn't born too late into a world that doesn't give a damn about anything to do with Mother Earth. I could've persuaded the government to use solar panels and wind turbines.

The only way to stay in touch was to use a good old fashioned pencil and a piece of crinkled up paper. There wasn't any annoying ringtones going off in the streets and there wasn't anyone shouting down the ends of phones. It was just peaceful bliss and harmony. Everyone was respectful of each other and we all got along. In those days you were friends with your neighbour and you actually knew who they were, they wasn't just some randomer. People looked out for each other and supported each other when times were hard for them. Plus you could actually hear yourself think back then and when God saved the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale.

The Totties wouldn't be able to survive in '77 and '69, kids our age wore hand-me-downs and not the designer junk they wear. Clothes were less of a statement, material items didn't matter at all now that I think of it. Who you were as a person was the only thing that matter, nobody was bothered about the latest Gucci bag or DKNY jeans. It was relaxed, looks didn't matter that much. Playing games meant kicking around a football on the street with your neighbour and his or hers neighbour. It was healthier and happier then it is these days. Footballers had long hair and they had respect for their wives. They cared less about launching clothing lines and hairstyles and more about the game and the example they were setting for young boys. Like I've said before, it was much more relaxed in them days.

Instead of all of this I was born when divorce was in the air. I was born into the Tories and raised by Tony Blair, what else can I expect? Nowadays if you smile at people they return it with a chilling stare or glare, it isn't exactly a nice world to live in these days. Taylor's tribe smash bus stops and spend their money on the Argos range of Sovereign rings, it's completely different to '77 and '69.

I was born too late, into a world that doesn't care. I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This song has been in my head all week, it just screams Celia like 'I Kissed A Girl' screams Chelsea. Ah well, it was either this or a depressing AnnabelleRoxy in Kelly POV._**

**_Review because I was born into the Tories and raised by Tony Blair? Yeah, there's no hope for me ;] _**


End file.
